gdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Tong Xiaoyun
Personality She was both delicate and beautiful, her character was quiet and well-behaved, and she consistently received good grades. She was considered the dream first love for many of the boys in her class. She was brought up to be virtuous and traditional. Tong Xiaoyun was a smart child to begin with, it was just that she was well taken care of and had been sheltered all her life. She had never had the chance to fully utilize her brain. Humans were like that, if not forced into a corner, people would not be able to exhibit their strongest traits. Under the threat of attempted rape, she had begun to think a lot in the ugly situation. Before the apocalypse, Tong Xiaoyun had been a very fragile girl who would shriek incessantly even at the sight of a cockroach. However, due to the harsh apocalyptic environment that she had suffered under, she had begun to undergo astonishing changes. After experiencing the battle to protect Clear Wind Camp with Yue Zhong, Zhuo Yatong and the rest, she started to become more courageous and confident. Although Tong Xiaoyun had like everyone witnessed many horrid and cruel things, when she’s within safety she could still be her innocent self. Appearance A female student around 13-14 years old, with an oval face and snow-white skin, as well as a seemingly very pure and beautiful appearance. Tong Xiaoyun is pretty and her skin is fair, and she has a pure, refined air to her. However, her chest is still not very well-developed, and it seems to only bulge outwards slightly. After Tong Xiaoyun joined in the tough military training that the soldiers of the forces undertook. her originally fair, satiny skin, became quite tanned. After consuming the Snake Birth Fruit, she had undergone a transformation and the pollutants in her body were dispelled. Even her skin that had become tanned under the sun regained its fairness. Story Tong Xiaoyun saw Yue Zhong taking care of the militants entirely on his own and she had made the decision to follow him. She desperately wanted to survive in this new world and knew that the only way for her was to rely on a strong person. Zhang Mi was obviously someone she could not rely on, only Yue Zhong possessed the strength for her to feel safe. As for her body, she knew that it was not within her control; even if it was not given to Yue Zhong now, sooner or later, someone would lay their hands on her, just because she was too weak and powerless. Abilities She became an enchanter by killing many mutant pigs that White Bones held down. She allocated most of her points to her strength. After the battle against the mutant pigs, she had leveled up to level 8, and received two level 2 skill books from Yue Zhong, Explosive Strength and Shadow Steps. With these two level 2 skill books, her strength could instantly rise several fold. After Tong Xiaoyun managed to kill an L1 zombie, she rose up in level to become a Level 9 Enhancer. Yue Zhong gave Tong Xiaoyun a pink Snake Birth Fruit, and she became a Spirit-attributed Evolver, gaining the Telekinesis ability. Tong Xiaoyun can control six Replica Tang Swords at most using her Telekinesis Ability, but the greater the number of swords she has to control, the less the amount of power each sword has in them. She normally likes to control three Replica Tang Swords at once when confronting enemies, which let her easily slaughter zombies. She starts off by blinding both of its eyes of her opponent. The three Replica Tang Swords controlled by Tong Xiaoyun constantly fly towards the ape, piercing through its head and creating countless small wounds, causing the enemy to constantly bleed. Using this grinding tactic, Tong Xiaoyun is able to kill the stronger enemies. Although Tong Xiaoyun had Evolved, she still lacked the ability to fight against the army. While her telekinesis could be of use towards normal humans, if they were up against the army, a sniper bullet would be all that was needed to end her life. When she learned the Sniper Specialization, she became a top sniper and could participate in the battle against the enemy if needed. Skills * Telekinesis Rank 2 * Explosive Strength * Shadow Steps Rank 3 * Sniper Specialization Equipment Rank 2 * Tang Replica Sword Rank 3 * Dark Magic Sword Relationships * Yue Zhong: What Tong Xiaoyun first felt for Yue Zhong could not be considered as love. She wanted to possess him, purely for the sake of living a better life in this cruel, post-apocalyptic world. Love was considered a luxury that only the strong possessed the right to enjoy. The weak could only focus on surviving, much less talk about love. * Zhou Yanxue: She is a huge fan. * 4 young girls of roughly 11 or 12 were violated by Yuan Yueshan were placed under her care by Yue Zhong. Category:Characters Category:Enchanters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Earth Category:Evolvers